U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,589 to OSUNA-DIAZ, issued on 7 Jan. 1992, discloses an arrangement for independently controlling shutoff and flow to a cavity gate in a multicavity injection mold apparatus, in which a plurality of valve pins are mounted to a movable holder plate, each aligned with a cavity gate and movable thereinto to control shutoff and a plurality of fixed position plunger sleeves are each mounted over a respective valve pin and adjustably positioned with respect to a restriction feature in the supply passage upstream of the associated gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,252 to HLAVATY et al., published on 15 Nov. 1994, discloses a gas injector having a retractable nozzle with linear gas feed passage therethrough for a gas-assist plastics injection molding machine. An injector interfaces with an injection molding tool and has a nozzle with a tip that, in a forward position, protrudes through a port leading into a tool cavity or a runner system leading into the cavity for gas injection during molding. The nozzle tip is connected by a nozzle body to a base that is operatively mounted in an actuator housing. The base is connected to an in-line gas routing extension of the nozzle that projects through the outer cover of the housing. The extension is coaxial with an internal spring that seats on the base and holds the nozzle tip in a gas injection position resisting the force of plastics injection pressure. The base connected nozzle is retracted by combined flux fields of an electromagnet and a permanent magnet mounted within the housing while compressively loading the spring enhancing gas release.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,023 to SCHRAMM et al., issued on 13 Apr. 1999, discloses an apparatus of injection molding three-layer moldings, especially bottle blanks with an inner and an outer layer of polyethylene terephthalate and a middle layer of recycled polyethylene terephthalate, employing a mold with several cavities. The material (component A) for the inner and outer layers is supplied through one molten-component conveying channel and the material (component B) for the middle layer through another molten-component conveying channel. The channels are separately heated and their temperatures independently regulated. The melt for component A flows the same distance as the melt for component B. The melts flow into the injection-molding dies such as to ensure a uniform front.
United States Patent Application Number 2006/0222731 to PARIS et al., published on 2006-10-05 discloses a molten molding material dispenser useful in a molding machine. The dispenser has an outlet body defining an outlet, and also has an outlet cover that is movable relative to the outlet. The outlet body and the outlet cover can be magnetically movable and are mechanical-actuation disengaged.
Non-patent literature published May 2005 by EWIKON Hotrunner Systems of America, Inc. (East Dundee, Ill.) USA discloses an electric needle drive unit (Model Number HPS III-NVE1 and HPS III-NVE2) for valve-gated hot-runner systems that are used in molding systems.
Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HyPET (TRADEMARK) Molding System, (ii) the Quadloc (TRADEMARK) Molding System, (iii) the Hylectric (TRADEMARK) Molding System, and (iv) the HyMet (TRADEMARK) Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems Limited (Location: Bolton, Ontario, Canada; www.husky.ca).